we_the_people_mock_governmentfandomcom-20200215-history
New Contract for America Act of 2019
= An ACT Making appropriations for the Third and Fourth Fiscal Periods and for other purposes.= August 30, 2019 Be it enacted by the House of Representatives and Senate of WTP in Congress assembled, SECTION 1. SHORT TITLE. This Act may be cited as the “New Contract for America Act of 2019.” SEC. 2. APPROPRIATIONS. All revenue provided under Title III and Title IV of this Act shall be considered appropriated under the conditions prescribed in Title I Section 102 of this Act until expended. SEC. 3. DESIGNATION OF THIS ACT AS A BUDGET. Purusuant to the processes and under the definitions of the Budget Act of 2019 as amended by Section 111 of the Workers First and Accountable Capitalism Budget Act of 2019, this act is designated as an official budget, and bears the signatures of the President of the United States, Obi, and the Secretary of Finance and Labor, Dennis Kucinich. SEC. 3. TABLE OF CONTENTS Section 1. Short Title. Sec. 2. Appropriations. Sec. 3. Designation of this Act As a Budget. Sec. 4. Table of Contents TITLE I—GENERAL PROVISIONS RELATED TO THE BUDGET Sec. 101. Balancing the Economy. Sec. 102. Clarification of the Act and the Third and Fourth Fiscal Periods. TITLE II—MISCELLANEOUS GENERAL PROVISIONS Sec. 201. Base Realignment and Closure. Sec. 202. Strengthening America’s Civil Liberties. Sec. 203. Repeal of the National Emergency Electoral Mitigation Act. Sec. 204. Climate Change Mitigation. Sec. 205. Department of Defense. Sec. 206. Department of Immigration. Table of Contents TITLE III—FEDERAL SPENDING, THIRD FISCAL PERIOD Sec. 301. Total Federal Spending, Third Fiscal Period. Sec. 302. United States Department of War, Third Fiscal Period. Sec. 303. United States Department of State, Third Fiscal Period. Sec. 304. United States Department of Finance and Labor, Third Fiscal Period. Sec. 305. United States Department of the Interior, Third Fiscal Period. Sec. 306. United States Department of Social Welfare, Third Fiscal Period. Sec. 307. United States Department of Justice, Third Fiscal Period. Sec. 308. United States Office of Personnel Management, Third Fiscal Period. Sec. 309. United States National Aeronautics and Space Administration, Third Fiscal Period. Sec. 310. United States General Services Administration, Third Fiscal Period. Sec. 311. United States Agency for International Development, Third Fiscal Period. Sec. 312. United States Central Intelligence Agency, Third Fiscal Period. Sec. 313. United States National Science Foundation, Third Fiscal Period. Sec. 314. United States Federal Communication Commission, Third Fiscal Period. Sec. 315. United States Securities and Exchange Commission, Third Fiscal Period. Sec. 316. United States Corporations for National and Community Service, Third Fiscal Period. Sec. 317. United States Office of the Director of National Intelligence, Third Fiscal Period. Sec. 318. Other Expenses Less Than $1,000,000,000 Each, Third Fiscal Period. TITLE IV—FEDERAL SPENDING, THIRD FISCAL PERIOD Sec. 401. Total Federal Spending, Fourth Fiscal Period. Sec. 402. United States Department of War, Fourth Fiscal Period. Sec. 403. United States Department of State, Fourth Fiscal Period. Sec. 404. United States Department of Finance and Labor, Fourth Fiscal Period. Sec. 405. United States Department of the Interior, Fourth Fiscal Period. Sec. 406. United States Department of Social Welfare, Fourth Fiscal Period. Sec. 407. United States Department of Justice, Fourth Fiscal Period. Sec. 408. United States Office of Personnel Management, Fourth Fiscal Period. Sec. 409. United States National Aeronautics and Space Administration, Fourth Fiscal Period. Sec. 410. United States General Services Administration, Fourth Fiscal Period. Sec. 411. United States Agency for International Development, Fourth Fiscal Period. Sec. 412. United States Central Intelligence Agency, Fourth Fiscal Period. Sec. 413. United States National Science Foundation, Fourth Fiscal Period. Sec. 414. United States Federal Communication Commission, Fourth Fiscal Period. Sec. 415. United States Securities and Exchange Commission, Fourth Fiscal Period. Sec. 416. United States Corporations for National and Community Service, Fourth Fiscal Period. Sec. 417. United States Office of the Director of National Intelligence, Fourth Fiscal Period. Sec. 418. Other Expenses Less Than $1,000,000,000 Each, Fourth Fiscal Period. TITLE V—ACCOUNTABLE CAPITALISM ACT Sec. 501. Short Title. Sec. 502. Definitions. Sec. 503. Office of United States Corporations. Sec. 504. Requirement for Large Entities to Obtain Charters. Sec. 505. Responsibilities of United States Corporations. Sec. 506. Board Representation. Sec. 507. Executive Compensation. Sec. 508. Petition for Revocation of Charter. TITLE VI—WORKPLACE DEMOCRACY ACT Sec. 601. Short Title. Sec. 602. Amendments to the National Labor Relations Act. Sec. 603. Amendments to the Labor-Management Reporting and Disclosure Act of 1959. TITLE VII—SOUND MONEY ACT; PARTIAL REPEAL OF THE SOVEREIGN MONEY ACT Sec. 701. Short Title. Sec. 702. Partial Repeal of the Sovereign Money Act. TITLE VIII—UNITED STATES TRADE POLICY Sec. 801. NAFTA. Sec. 802. TPP. Sec. 803. Permanent Normal Trade Relations With China. TITLE IX—SEVERABILITY Sec. 901. Severability.